To the last
by Emerald-Water
Summary: It had been an easy hunt. No problems in finding out what they were dealing with, no problems with the authorities, cooperating witnesses... everything went smooth, until that fatal moment... short one-shot; Dean/Sam - Enjoy!


Hi folks,

I came up with this last night, and I wanted for all of you to decide who's who. So, enjoy and decide who'll play which part in "To the last".

Thanks for reading,

Lee

* * *

**"TO THE LAST"**

It had been an easy hunt. No problems in finding out what they were dealing with, no problems with the authorities, cooperating witnesses… everything went smooth, until that fatal moment.

They had been in the forest, searching for the creature of their hunt, as out of thin air, it showed up behind his brother.

He could only watch helpless as the creature grabbed him, it's claw digging deep into his shoulder, drawing blood and a guttural scream.

Like in slow motion, he saw him tumble to the ground. Raising his gun, he aimed and shot. The silver-bullet hitting their foe, and with an unearthly scream it crumbled and turned into ashes.

Running over to his fallen sibling he fell to his knees, his hands hovering over the wound in his brother's shoulder.

"Shit! Hey, hey! You with me? Common. Say anything!" he slightly shook him to get a reaction.

A small groan was enough to let him know that he was awake.

"Common, let's get you back…" grabbing him gently, he helped his brother to his feet, slowly walking him back to the waiting car.

...

The drive back had been quiet.

His brother drifted in and out of consciousness now, letting him check him over in concern every now and then.

"You awake?" he asked, his hand touching him softly on his shoulder, dread washing over him, as he felt the tremble in his siblings muscles.

"Dude!" He shook him, trying to get through to him, but his brother was now unresponsive.

"Shit!" he almost forgot to steer as his brother's form was wracked from the first cramps.

...

"We were hunting a fury! He's hurt! Bobby… he's…" he stopped, his hands going through his hair, as he listened to Bobby's next words.

"God… we knew it was the fury that killed the men… yeah… I… I already cleaned it. His skin's grayish and cold to the touch. OF COURSE I USED HOLY WATER!"

He swallowed and stopped dead as he saw his brother's dull eyes watching him, the tremble in his body growing with each passing moment.

"Ohh gawd… it happens again…" he dropped the phone, not caring about Bobby, as his brother started to breathe heavily. Without hesitation he leaped onto the bed, feeling the first jerk going through his brother's body. It would be a long night. But he wouldn't give up, if his brother wouldn't give up.

Pressing him down on the mattress he soothingly started to talk, one hand going through his siblings soaked hair.

"Shhh, it's me. It's me. Don't let them win, okay? Stay with me… stay with me…"

In his head Bobby's words repeated over and over again.

_"Keep him awake, let him not drift away. He'll fall into the darkness if you don't keep him rooted. You have to keep him with you until sun rises. Then the power of the fury's poison will fade…"_

**Two hours later…**

He felt the body under him start to tremble again. Bracing himself for another round of holding him down, keeping him here, in this world, where he belonged to. His grip tightened as his brother started to writhe beneath him, muscles contracted in spasms.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'll not let you go. Keep fighting. It will lessen soon…"

The body under him started to fought harder, bucking and trying to get him off. He felt his heart speed up, as he held onto his brother, keeping him down, keeping him anchored.

"It's going to be over soon. Just stay with me… common, I know you can do that. Keep fighting!"

His brother's heart raced so fast, he was not able to feel a beat anymore, only a flutter. His breath reduced to small little gasps.

"You have to calm down, breathe with me… calm down…" he felt the hitch in his brother's breathing, as he tried to comply.

"That's it… breathe with me…"

He felt him shudder again, under him, the spasm finally leaving his body and relieve was washing over him. Only a couple of minutes to sunrise…

"We're almost through, you hear? Only a couple of minutes. You did it, you hear me?" another wave of shivers wracked his brother's frame and he could see his lips moving in the semi-darkness.

"What?" he asked, his head bent slightly so his ear was near his brother's mouth.

"Thank you…" it was barely a whisper.

He drew back, watching the pale, sweaty face, feeling the trembling muscles under him. A small golden stream of light found it's way through the curtains, the one thing he had waited for the whole night. He watched the beam for a moment, then his eyes settled on his exhausted sibling, a small smile tugging on his face as he saw him blink to keep his eyes open.

"It's save to go to sleep now." He gently said, slowly leaving his position, no longer needing to hold down on his brother but a cold hand stopped him to get up.

He saw his siblings eyes drift close, felt the exhaustion of the night himself, and with a small sigh, he just curled up at his brother's side, one arm over his brother's midsection.

He lay there, feeling the heart under his hands beat strong and calm now, listening as the breaths beside him finally evened out, only the small tremors continued to go through the body once in a while… and eventually sleep claimed him too.

**FIN**

I know it's short. But it is all I wanted to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!!


End file.
